


A Different Holiday in Scotland

by ribbons



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request from <a href="http://nineveh-uk.livejournal.com">nineveh-uk</a>: "Bunter/Squid. Snape watches."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Holiday in Scotland

Mr. Mervyn Bunter was not a man naturally given to relaxation, but when his lordship literally gave him over to an acquaintance and commanded him to enjoy himself, he did so with alacrity. Lolling in the lake, he luxuriated in the sensation of strong tentacles massaging him from scalp to toe. As he savoured the slip and slide of wet, muscular flesh against his nether regions, his thoughts occasionally strayed to the pair of well-dressed men -- well, _partially_ well-dressed, he amended -- witnessing his pleasure even as they attended to each other within the shadow of a nearby tree.


End file.
